The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for producing a metal component with a casting-and-forming tool.
From DE 10 2006 036 369 A1 a melting-, casting- and pressing-method for manufacturing highly stressed components is known. For this method, a starting material is introduced into a closed system under an inert gas, heated, melted and quantified. Then the primary material is transported via a pressure chamber into a mold cavity of a casting mold, where it solidifies under increased pressure with formation of a casting microstructure. The component microstructure is made to flow after the solidification by a further increased pressure at an altered mold cavity and thus converted at least partially into a kneading microstructure. After further cooling and opening of the mold, the component is removed having its final dimensions.
From DE 38 12 740 A1, a casting-forging-method is known, in which a lower die is used for casting as well as for forging. Together with an upper casting mold part the lower die forms the casting cavity and together with the upper die the lower die forms the forging mold. With this method high quality metal components with a high dimensional accuracy and high strength can be manufactured quickly and with less necessary machining.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,883 A a method for manufacturing a disc-like forging component as a preform for a vehicle wheel from an aluminum alloy is known. The method comprises the steps of casting a material into a predefined mold, and subsequently forging the material to a forged component. The degree of deformation during the forging is not less than 15%.
From DE 10 2011 119 643 A1 a method for manufacturing a blank for a vehicle wheel by forming by means of a forging process is known. A step of casting is carried out before the forging process, in which a casting blank, differing in its shape from a simple metal cylinder, is produced. The casting blank is pressed by the forging process into a final shape and is deformed to the final blank. The casting can be carried out by gravity casting, low pressure casting, or sand casting. After the forging, the outer material part of the final blank is rolled for manufacturing a rim well by a flow molding process to the front rim flange and rear rim flange.